Forgetting your place
by Elven Fair
Summary: Will Turner is heartbroken, but when Jack returns, he doesn't want him to go. SLASH nothing heavy.


A/N: I had a muse attack at 2:13 in the morning and I couldn't sleep until I wrote this. It's based on the words I found on an Orlando Bloom wallpaper:  
  
(- Just stay a while  
  
- why?  
  
-Because.I don't want you to go..I love you  
  
- then I won't go)  
  
Feedback: Is muse food.  
  
Disclaimer: Surprisingly, none of the PoTC characters are mine. Doesn't stop me dreaming though..  
  
Summary: Will Turner knows his place.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Will slumped in his chair. He didn't have the physical, or emotional, energy to keep going with his work. He realised that Norrington would have his life if he didn't get this order finished, but since when did a pirate care about rules?  
  
Ever since Jack jumped, well, *fell* from the battlements a month ago, Will had felt empty. For the first few days he had been filled with a growing dread until he realised that Norrington had no plans to go after the 'Pearl and her passengers. For which he was eternally grateful. Norrington knew how much it had meant to both Will and Elizabeth that he left Captain Sparrow alone and he set out to remind Will every moment of the day. That was the reason he was so tired all of the time; the Commodore had given him endless amounts of weapons to make, claiming that the blacksmith owed him a favour.  
  
But this was a different kind of tired. At first, Will had harboured hopes that Jack would sail back into the Port and ask the smith to leave with him on the 'Pearl. He had never really expected it to happen, but each passing day that he did not see Black sails on the horizon left him feeling empty and emotionally drawn out.  
  
Elizabeth had pestered him into telling her what was wrong with him. It turned out that he wasn't really all that sure. She had come down to the forge one day, quite early in the evening after dinner. Will had been in the back room doing nothing of importance. He would told Elizabeth "I'm saving my energy." But she simply brushed it off and muttered something about "brooding". They talked late into the night and well into the morning. That was when they established that the only love the held for each other was sibling. Brother and sister, best friends from childhood. They were not in love as they had originally thought. Elizabeth was immensely kind, she always had been. She helped Will confront his heart, she helped him realise his love for Jack. Will feared that the fact that he was in love with another man, a pirate no less, would drive Elizabeth away. He was very wrong. She embraced it and admired him for admitting where his heart truly lay.  
  
Despite all the admitting and all the talking and realisation, Will still felt empty and, now, lonely. It had taken a while to sink in but the blacksmith slowly came to realise that Jack was never coming back. He was adventuring the seven seas and, most likely, avoiding Port Royal at all costs. Why would he return to a place he was hated and wanted dead?  
  
Will wandered into the back room and sat on the bed. He looked out the window at the people moving into their houses. Winter was almost upon Port Royal and each night brought cold and frost. The moonlight was the only light in the narrow street and it filtered through the open window, flooding the small room in white. Will Turner sighed into the silence of the room and flopped back onto the bed, drifting into a fitful sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Will was awoken by a loud crash coming from the front of the forge. He sat bolt upright in bed idly noting that he had not changed out of his clothes. He swung his feet around the side of the bed and placed them on the floor. There was a deafening silence save for Will's heavy breathing. Who was there? At one point he would have believed it to be his former master, Mr Brown, but the man passed away whilst Will and Jack were saving Elizabeth.  
  
Just the thought of Jack brought a tinge of pain to the blacksmith's heart. But another loud crash and a stream of muttered curses brought Will from his reverie.  
Whoever had broken in obviously did not know where they were going but were headed in his direction. He grabbed a sword from beside his bed and stood, slowly making his way to the door.  
  
There was and un-even footsteps and the turning of a door knob. The door knob which led to Will's room.  
  
The blacksmith hid on the other side of the door. When the burglar opened it, he was cunningly concealed by it. Will pointed his sword at the silhouette of the man and commanded him to turn around.  
  
The man in front of him turned slowly, hands raised and faced Will, the moonlight behind him preventing will from seeing his face. Will took a step forward slowly and, in turn, the burglar stepped into a shaft of moonlight.  
  
"I didn't wake ye, did I luv?"  
  
Will let his sword clatter to the ground and his hands fall limply to his sides, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. To say he was startled would have been an understatement.  
  
"Well, don' just stand there mate. Ent I even gonna get a 'welcome back' from an ol' friend?"  
  
Will took a step forward. "Jack." He breathed in disbelief. This had to be some kind of dream. Will solely believed he would wake up any moment in bed and alone. Even if this was merely a dream, he may as well take advantage of it while he could. He studied to pirate intently, taking in every tiny detail. Not much had changed about him. Except there was a pained sort of look in his eyes. Will found his tongue. "It's been a while, hasn't it, Jack?"  
  
"Too long." The rogue agreed, his head cocked to the side. "I thought you'd be bunkin' with your bonny lass. Why'd ye be staying here on ye onesies?"  
  
The blacksmith ducked his head. "I am not courting Elizabeth any longer. I do not love her. Nor does she love me."  
  
Jack looked enlightened, as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, but Will was too intent on studying his bare feet to notice.  
  
The pirate cleared his throat and the smith jumped. "Sorry." He mumbled. "So, erm, why are you here? Aren't you worried the navy will find you?"  
  
Jack shook his head, the trinkets in his hair jingling with the movement. "Nah. Not really. Besides, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!"  
  
"How could I forget?"  
  
"I jus' came teh make sure ye were happy is all. You an' Elizabeth. Ye *are* happy, right?" there was an undertone to Jack's voice that Will simply could not put his finger on.  
  
"I." wait. *Was* really happy? And why was Jack asking this? Will could wake up at any second! Why was he worrying so much? Will looked into Jack's fathomless eyes and saw nothing but sincere worry and concern there. That had been the undertone, Jack was afraid that Will was unhappy. "I haven't ever thought about it before." He lied smoothly. "That is, until now."  
  
Jack watched him evenly; his eyes never leaving Will's face. "And?"  
  
"And..at this moment in time? Yes, I am very happy indeed." He answered finally.  
  
"Right-oh." The pirate gave a sad smile and clapped his hands together. That *obviously* wasn't the answer he wanted to hear. "That's all I wanted teh know. G'bye William." And with that he turned to leave.  
  
If this was really a dream, Will mused, Jack would not leave me now. He pinched his arm lightly. He didn't startle awake, he stayed standing and facing the back of a retreating pirate. The pirate he loved.  
  
"Jack wait!" he called out, rushing up to the pirate's side. "I." what? What was he to say? There had to be something to convince the pirate not to leave.  
Jack looked at him with questioning eyes.  
  
"Just stay a while." He tried.  
  
Jack cocked his head to side. "Why?" he asked.  
  
"Because..I don't want you to go..." this wasn't a dream, and lord knows how long it would take the Navy to spot the 'Pearl hidden somewhere and come looking for her Captain. It could be any second now. He couldn't let Jack leave without knowing the truth. It was all or nothing. "I love you."  
  
Will was desperate. His heart ached as the silence seemed to stretch on forever. He mentally urged the older man to say something, to just acknowledge what had been confessed here tonight.  
  
Seconds ticked by and Captain Jack Sparrow took a step closer to young blacksmith, hesitantly and then confidence surged through his veins. This trip hadn't been for nothing.  
  
"Then I won't go." He whispered.  
  
Will turned his head and caught Jack's lips in his own. He felt the pirate captain's tongue sweep across his bottom lip, asking for access. And Will granted it. He let all of his pent up feelings flood into that passionate kiss. He brushed his tongue against Jack's own, his hands fell naturally to the back of the man's neck as he pulled the pirate flush against his body and deepened the kiss. He felt Jack's hands, firm on his hips.  
  
This was his place. This was where he belonged, and he would never forget it.  
  
A/N: Push the button..go on...you know you wanna review! 


End file.
